


白焰/扎主教

by 21Gunsss



Category: Mozart!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Gunsss/pseuds/21Gunsss
Summary: 一段我想让他们睡了他们就睡了的故事（注：莫扎特是糊了扎）





	白焰/扎主教

琴声渐歇，莫扎特弹琴的手缓缓停下，他不无得意地抬头看向科洛雷多，嘴角翘了起来。他的笑容甚至可说有点妩媚，因为一种浑然天成的傲慢放纵而显得更加妩媚，科洛雷多背后渗出了层层的汗，浸湿了主教服上精致的绣线与针脚。他没能说出话，莫扎特那时常会被诟病“太多”的音符，此时层层叠叠地挤满了这座寂寞空旷的客厅，饱满的，鲜活的音符，挤压在柔顺的地毯与黄金的兽首装饰上，一种零碎的、窸窸窣窣的天籁，如同海妖的低语一般，幻觉般轻柔地在他脑海里呢喃。科洛雷多，他微笑了一下，他希望自己能板着脸，但他忍不住微笑了一下，因为莫扎特的乐曲给他带来了一种强烈的幸福感。然后他近乎愠怒地看着莫扎特，脸上神情有一种想发作却无法发作的尴尬。

“您喜欢吗？”莫扎特明知故问。

主教，清了清嗓子，然后勉强承认：“还可以。”

“难道您不认为这是杰作？”

“我认为你应该学会谦逊，莫扎特。”

莫扎特挑了挑眉，然后哈哈大笑了起来。

“得了吧。您如此陶醉，难道我看不出来？”

科洛雷多感到一种强烈的懊恼和难堪，这个妄自尊大的青年人就这样闯进了他的家里，打断了他和情人的亲热，执意要为他献上一首新谱的乐曲。彼时科洛雷多从卧室气冲冲地冲了出来，衣服上的扣子甚至没来记得系好，他不该真的给莫扎特这样一次弹奏的机会。当这个……混蛋坐在了钢琴前，他就拥有了一种无可撼动的权力，这权力凌驾于科洛雷多所熟知的任何一种规则之上，远非他的权杖所能触及。

“你请求我给你一次弹奏的机会，我给了。”科洛雷多收紧下颌，硬邦邦地回答：“现在你可以走了。”

莫扎特说：“您是多么的无情啊。您的情人，她给您带来了什么呢？谄媚的微笑、丰腴洁白的手臂、裹在绸缎下的柔软温暖的胸膛，闪亮雪白的牙齿……为此您就愿意不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地吻她，给她您的温柔和耐心。而我给您带来了什么呢？”他的声音渐渐放低，如同乐章走到尽末悠长的余韵，像是一片羽毛缓缓飘上穹顶。洗萃一般的碧蓝的光华从彩绘玻璃窗上透出。几个世纪以前的画家将一生之中对于青春欢愉最高的想象，呕心沥血地凝结出的俊美形体，天使在浮动的光辉中栩栩如生。——“我给您带来了什么呢？”科洛雷多紧紧地抿着唇，莫扎特坚决地说：“我给您带来了快乐。”

这回答像在科洛雷多的胸口上打了一拳，他急促地呼吸着，直到能够平静时才开口，声音里充满了虚弱的傲慢：“我的仆人，莫扎特，即使你的乐章能够向我提供娱乐，那也没什么了不起的。”

莫扎特高声说：“您仍认为我是仆人？看着吧，在音乐的领域里，您该对我俯首称臣才是。”

科洛雷多怒气冲冲，叫着阿科的名字。莫扎特的脸一下子忧郁了起来，身形高大的阿科将莫扎特推出宅邸，莫扎特懊恼地大喊着：“您总该回馈我什么……”声音就被关在了厚厚的雕花铁门之外。庭院里，苹果花正盛开，树枝上大团大团地锦簇着边缘模糊的粉的云雾。他看见那个白衣青年苦恼地踹了一脚花树，细碎的花如雪尘般簌簌掉落，他抬头，与窗边的科洛雷多刚好对视上。科洛雷多的目光下意识地躲了一下，才重又直视他的眼睛。树影、花影都在摇动，情人吻着主教的鬓发，手法缠绵地褪去他颈边的衣服露出赤裸的肌肤。莫扎特的身影洁白，像是一团纯真的火焰。科洛雷时几乎想喝止她，感到一种无法言喻的慌乱。露台下那双忧郁的蓝色眼睛，缓慢地闪了一下，一种肆无忌惮的金子一般的骄横在他的眼睛中飞快地流淌，使那看起来亮得惊人。他对着科洛雷多做了一个下流的手势，踢开路上的落花走了。

后来的无数次，科洛雷多从睡梦中汗津津地醒来，脑海里都盘旋着这双无礼的眼睛。他让颇负盛名的宫廷音乐家为他弹奏维也纳传来的莫扎特的新曲，那团白的火焰就灼烧在每一个音符使他的皮肤下的血液都在发烫。

再一次见到青年时，科洛雷多可说用上了全副的耐心，仍然只得到了一声傲慢坚决的“Nein！”，他气冲冲地向外走去，身后传来了一声身体砸落地板的闷响。他转头看去，白衣青年伏倒在地上，他看见白色的焰光从他身上燃起，飞卷到整个天花板上，飞扬的乐谱和钢琴都被焰火卷入，发出噼啪地细碎声响，青年趴在地上一动不动，他就要被燃烧成灰。他喃喃地说了一声“噢……莫扎特”，他都不知道那一声听来如同多么忧愁的祷告。

莫扎特醒来以后说：“您真好心。”他对着的当然是科洛雷多的侍女，侍女用温热的湿毛巾为他擦拭脸颊，年轻人醒了，睁开眼睛，微微支起身体，专注地看着她，露出他那种真诚又天真的笑容，少女一下子红了脸，收回毛巾的手微微颤抖着，向科洛雷多行礼后匆匆忙忙地走了出去。科洛雷多坐在他的沙发上，慢悠悠地说：那我呢？——您。莫扎特说。您则没有那么好心。他又重重地倒回了床上，床架发出一声不堪重负的呻吟。不出意外地，科洛雷多又生气了，莫扎特毫不在意，看着天花板说：“您怎么能在我给了您那样美好的沉醉之后，还狠心把我赶出门外的呢？”不需要再多的提醒，科洛雷多的眼前已经出现了模糊暧昧的如同云雾一样的苹果花树。白衣的莫扎特站在他的庭院里，用无礼的眼神肆无忌惮地看着他与他的情人。莫扎特继续说到“难道您翻脸竟然是这样的快，比最冷漠的妓女还要绝情……”时，科洛雷多勃然大怒，攥起了莫扎特的衣领。——他在这一刻才发现他已经如此地轻了，被他拎起来以后皱了皱眉微露痛苦的神色，然后就泰然自若地微笑了起来。他的笑容竟然有点妩媚，因为一种浑然天成的傲慢放纵而显得更加妩媚。莫扎特懒洋洋地问道：“您愿不愿意吻我？”科洛雷多的怒火更盛，却说不出一句否认的话。他的嘴唇与年轻人的凑在了一处。他想起莫扎特在树干上狠狠踹的一脚，雪尘般的花雾就纷飞了起来。莫扎特气喘吁吁，握着科洛雷多手臂的手上没有一丝力气，科洛雷多能轻易地把他捏碎或者甩开，但莫扎特疲倦地吻着他，小声地说：“您的嘴唇比死神的还冷。”他的音乐家——正发着高烧，他刚刚就知道这件事了。但他不知道他已经在什么时候熟稔了死神的温度。他竭力冷酷地说：“别说胡话，莫扎特。”尽管他不知道此时的冷酷还有什么意义。莫扎特，脸上毫无胜利的喜悦，和他在床上越拥越紧，他的白色越来越模糊，像是要滑入他主教服上的黑色中，变成滑腻的一团乌云，莫扎特磕磕碰碰地问：“您喜欢吗？您认可了吗？”他费心去想莫扎特在说什么，最终莫扎特喃喃地问，我是您的骄傲吗？他说是的，莫扎特，你的作品使我在贵族里很骄傲。莫扎特凝神听着他说话，然后才扯了扯嘴角，露出一个忧郁的微笑。他不会知道，这个年轻人在几年前是如何重重地敲了一下钢琴，对他的父亲大吼“我想让你为我骄傲的”，莫扎特只是和他像融合了一样紧紧的抱着一起。他湿润、高热的喘息黏在科洛雷多的胸口，他的动作是如此的软弱无力，当他想要抬起他的腿的时候，科洛雷多紧张了。

“第一次看见您的时候，”莫扎特在他耳边像奏乐一样柔和地说，“您就迷倒我了。”他的手指顺着主教服的脱落抚摸过科洛雷多挺拔结实的腰身，“我闯了进来，给您献上我最得意的作品，希望我也能像那些人一样，这样抚摸您的身体。”主教的呼吸十分急促，莫扎特的声音带着一种潮湿的亵渎感，暧昧、虚弱、颤抖，但他的蓝色眼睛仍然定定地看向科洛雷多，就像在露台下那样的坦白无畏。科洛雷多现在能够随意地摆布他，他能把他扔出房子、扔到床下，或者按在身下像他所习惯的方式那样取乐。但是科洛雷多默不作声地软化了，他不置可否地哼了一声，莫扎特在高烧中混乱地呢喃爱语，这些话，有的情意绵绵，有的则粗鲁下流，当他终于要进入科洛雷多的时候。主教紧张到难以呼吸，莫扎特，他终于伏在他的颈边，眼泪打湿了科洛雷多的咽喉。

“为什么您不能爱我？”他哽咽着说。

主教这一刻疼得厉害，茫然地回答：“……什么？”

接下来发生的事情就像是世界上无数次发生过的那样，两具身体的碰撞，在交缠与摩擦中取乐。科洛雷多未尝用过这种方式，而莫扎特又虚软得无法做出任何猛烈的动作。科洛雷多到了上面，喘息着摆动腰肢，莫扎特的脸庞一片湿润，眼神迷离，他有点失去了自制力，在高潮接近的时候发出了像女人一样的呻吟。科洛雷多情欲高昂，保养得当的手抚摸过年轻的音乐家滚烫的脸颊和脖颈，莫扎特咕哝了两声，喉音像小猫一样缠绵，然而他的颈边，心跳声剧烈，几乎有点病态得快。科洛雷多的脸色微微变了，莫扎特起身吻他。他完全顺从着莫扎特，直到年轻人用一种过分羞耻的方法让他屈起双腿，把精液射在他高贵的身体里。莫扎特气喘吁吁，再也支撑不住自己，黑发汗湿黏在了潮红的脸颊边。年轻人浑身都湿得像水里捞出来的一样，科洛雷多仿佛看见他随着水汽的蒸发，整个人也慢慢变得苍白而透明，莫扎特低下头，握住他还没有高潮的阴茎吻了一下。科洛雷多颤抖了，莫扎特说，她们为你做这些吗？当然了。但是她们的手写出过与人类一同不朽的杰作吗？科洛雷多在那一瞬间，被愤怒、震惊、骇然、爱慕、畏惧种种强烈的感情席卷了身体。莫扎特得意洋洋地吸他的阴茎，科洛雷多绞紧了身体，最后像莫扎特所希望的那样，射在了他的嘴里。莫扎特舔干净了嘴角，唇色鲜红，整个人看起来是那样的下流又淫乱。他有些疲倦但还是充满暧昧地说，他又有反应了。科洛雷多忍着没有发作，然后说你需要休息。

莫扎特看起来有点失望，他说，但我时间不多了。科洛雷多说：什么时间不多。莫扎特就笑了起来，没再回答。他闭上眼睛，重重地睡倒在了自己的床上，手在床沿轻轻地敲击起来，像是在钢琴键上一样轻跳。科洛雷多轻轻地掩上房门走了出去，维也纳的宅邸里，秋风过境，树叶萧条，昔日繁华的花树只剩枯瘦的枝条，已经远非莫扎特挑衅地站在那里时云蒸霞蔚的美景了。科洛雷多在那一瞬间，忽然感到一种虔诚的恐惧完全摄住了他。他感到有一种更强的力量在与他拉扯着他的音乐家，而他什么也做不了，情事里的汗水早已完全干在了主教的身上，又渗出一层新的、冰冷的汗水。


End file.
